


The Cult of Mimihagi

by DarkMyst



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMyst/pseuds/DarkMyst
Summary: A long time ago, a child was dying. He was tucked into his mother’s arms as they ran through the night. It was a tragically short life. The doctors had said they would help him no more. He was not old enough to understand all the things he was missing. His life was confinement and now it was ending unceremoniously.This child was Jushiro Ukitake.***Jushiro Ukitake is still not quite sure on the miracle that led to him surviving his childhood. However, weird goings on in the Rukongai is about to lead to him into the story of his own past. Hopefully he can get out of this without losing himself along the way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

A long time ago, a child was dying. He was tucked into his mother’s arms as they ran through the night. It was a tragically short life. The doctors had said they would help him no more. He was not old enough to understand all the things he was missing. His life was confinement and now it was ending unceremoniously.

The parents ran, one last hope that they could save their baby boy. People said that a god lied within the outer reaches of the eastern district. They had left as soon as they could, placing everything on this chance. It was late night and people with nowhere else to be spread out over the muddy floor sleeping. An elderly woman grabbed out at the mother’s leg. The mother screamed.

‘Please help me!’ The woman screeched, ‘There’s nothing I can afford.’

‘I’m sorry I have nothing to give you.’ The mother said, pulling her leg from the woman’s grasp. The woman coiled back.

The family kept on moving through the night until they approached what they were looking for. A small cave leads into a shrine. It was quite bare, being located in such a poor location but the actual shrine itself was exquisite. A statue of a hand, an eye carved into the back, watching over everything. The mother rushed up to the statue, placing her son down on the stairs in front of it. She got on her hands and knees and bowed down to the momentous figure. The father followed suit. 

‘Please, please help our son.’ The mother pleas, her eyes welling with tears. She looks up slightly to face the shrine. ‘Mimihagi.’

Nothing happens. The son comes back to consciousness again, a terrible coughing fit once again overcoming him. The father takes hold of his son.

‘He’s not going to make it much longer.’ He says.

The mother stands up, making her way up the stairs. 

‘I pray to you Mimihagi please save our son.’ She pulls a bag of gold out of her pocket. ‘I give you this for your services and anything else you may require.’

The son begins to foam at the mouth.

‘Yui please!’ The father cries, ‘Come comfort your son.’

Yui looks for a second back to her child before becoming even more persistent.

‘I can really give you anything you want Mimihagi, please!’

‘Yui! Your son is dying! Come back now!’ The father’s voice is laced with anger.

‘Lungs...I want his lungs.’ A deep voice stirs from the back of the cave.

Out of the shadows of darkness walked a figure. He wore a regal kimono, yet his head was the hand of the statue.

Both of the parents were taken aback. 

‘Mimihagi.’ The father said.

The Mimihagi walked towards the son in his father’s arms.

‘To take his lungs will save his life, however he will become my vessel. It is then that I can help him.’

The father looked down at his son. He seemed hesitant to accept such an offer but he didn’t get a chance to respond.

‘Do it,’ Yui said, ‘anything to save our son.’

‘If you wish,’ Mimihagi responded ‘what is the child’s name?’

‘Jushiro,’ Yui spoke again, ‘Jushiro Ukitake.’

Just like that, Mimihagi collapsed, his body becoming strips of black reishi that flowed across the cave floor and into the small Jushiro. As the last strip entered, Jushiro took a deep breath and fell asleep soundly. 

The father held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! I've been wanting to write little spin off stories for a while about Bleach characters. Another fandom I'm really into is Doctor Who and I've been learning about how the comics and books really add layers to the characters apart from just the base story and I wanted to attempt to do it for Bleach so where better to start that my favourite character! This story is probably going to include horror elements later on so if that might turn you away, not overly scary but just some horror concepts. Other than that I hope you like it and continue reading!


	2. Voices in the Dark

In his dreams sometimes, Jushiro would hear voices. Voices he didn’t recognise, voices that didn’t seem to belong in his dreams. It’s like they were screaming out for help, reaching across a void. They seemed real. It was happening again tonight. The voices filled his head with cries.

In his mind, he was standing in a forest clearing. He peered into the dark, a female voice begging for assistance. It seemed disjointed, fading in and out of his head as if couldn’t fully get through. The sorrow which streamed out seemed to jump from place to place as if they had no solid location. He couldn’t find where it was coming from but…it seemed to be getting closer.

Jushiro looked around frantically, the sound continued to echo around him, broken. It kept getting louder. Jushiro could feel the panic getting to him.

‘Please.’

It was still getting closer, he turned again.

‘Help.’

He didn’t know what to do. That was practically in his ear.

‘Me.’

An arm grabbed him and spun him around, he pulled back and the recoil sent him flying to the floor. Out of the darkness a face appeared over him.

‘Please help me Mimihagi!’

***

Jushiro shot up in his bed. His breathing was fast and heavy and thick. He scrambled to light the lantern in his bedroom. He began to scribble things about the dream onto paper that he kept in his room while trying to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn’t be reacting so badly to something that could always be explained away as ‘just a dream’ but it didn’t feel like that to him. They reoccurred so often but were always so different. People he’d never met, faces he’d never seen, voices he’d never heard. They were all crying out for help. They all ended up in his head. There was always something about their pleas, something that brought them together. They always said this name, a name he could never recall when he woke up. He tried to write it down but his pen didn’t move. He still had no clue.

He put his head in his hand and sighed. He stared ahead at the wall. He started to think all the pressure he was under was beginning to get to him. He was barely out of the soul reapers academy and was the acting joint third seat of squad one. Yamamoto said that he was already looking for a captain promotion for him as soon as possible. That’s a very stressful situation to be in. He had no idea how his friend was handling this. They were so close that Yama had argued for the joint third seat position to be created just so they could stay close until they get the captain promotions. Neither of them to be ranked above the other. Currently close enough they were still sharing their student bedroom with each other.

Hang on.

As Jushiro mused about these things, he finally realised that his friend was nowhere to be found. He looked at his bed. Empty. And as this realisation clicked with him, his friend returned.

Loudly.

He slammed the sliding door open.

‘Ukitake-kun’

Shunsui leapt forward, his arms embracing Jushiro, a bottle of sake in his hand. Jushiro looked down at his friend’s hands and then turned his head towards Shunsui, who had planted his head on Jushiro’s right shoulder.

‘You’re drunk.’ Jushiro stated.

‘But I only had a little bit.’ Shunsui moaned. ‘Don’t be so cold.’

Jushiro grabbed his friend’s arms and untangled himself from his grasp, he turned to face him with a small smirk.

‘I am not going to be the one to fall for your drunken charms.’ Jushiro stood up. ‘Go to bed. We have a meeting with our captain in the morning.’

Shunsui dropped back onto his bed, arms outstretched. The bottle of sake was still in his hand. He held it up in the air for a second before turning onto his side. He propped himself up on his arm. A small bit of sense returned to him.

‘What are you doing up this late anyway?’

Jushiro sighed, ‘Working.’

Shunsui frowned, ‘I don’t believe you.’

Jushiro finished putting the last of the paper on the desk away. He smiled over at Shunsui.

‘Some of us are actually capable of doing work, you know.’

Jushiro grabbed the blanket at the end of Shunsui’s bed and pulled it over him. He took the sake out of Shunsui’s hand and placed it on the desk.

‘Now we really should be going to bed.’

Shunsui dropped onto the pillow and rolled over. Jushiro got down to sit in his own bed. He snuffed out the lantern that kept the room alight and laid down.

He lay awake for a while thinking about his experience earlier in the night but slowly his eyes began to droop and the world began to fade away.


End file.
